In electronic systems, a heat sink is a passive heat exchange component that cools down a device by dissipating heat into the surrounding medium, such as air. Heat sinks can be used with high-power semiconductor devices such as power transistors and optoelectronic devices such as lasers and light emitting diodes (LEDs), where the heat dissipation ability of the device package is insufficient to control its temperature. Heat sinks are used to cool electronic chips and can be mounted on printed circuit boards (PCBs), via some thermal interface material. A heat sink is designed to increase the surface area in contact with the cooling medium surrounding it, such as the air. Some of the factors which affect the thermal performance of a heat sink include choice of material and fin (or other protrusion) design. For many electronics devices, dissipating the heat generated within small enclosure is challenging. A heat sink design that increases the contact surface from the electronic devices to ambient air and that is easy to manufacture is needed.